Orphen: The Mysterious Mist
by Steph2
Summary: Orphen starts getting strange dreams and goes on a journey to find out their meaning. A strange mist is also plaguing the land and rumor or revival of the cursed Tower of Aden. Please R&R Re-writing it Chapter 2 edited had a few spelling errors
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Orphen and this is a re-write of my old story which is labeled the same sorry about that but I felt it needed changes.

Chapter 1: Dreams or Reality?

_Orphen was a down to earth guy so when he started to get dreams about a strange mist that seemed demonic he was starting to worry. I mean he usually dreamed about Cleo and always finding her in his room that next day. Of course they weren't staying at any inn they were camping. He figured he could blame this on Cleo's cooking since he hated it. Where did that girl learn how to cook exactly? But at the moment he was more worried about the strange mist that seemed to flow around him like a fountain._

_Looking around he saw Totokanta and a few feet in front of him. He wondered if something had happened the City was abandoned and the buildings were ruined like some great disaster had struck the city. Putting that behind him he knew he had to find Majic and Cleo and find out what happened._

"_Hey Cleo, Majic…anyone there?" He called, "hello."_

_He managed to find his way to the tavern which Majic's father owned. The place was all dusty and seemed to be trashed. Normally he'd find the old man there complaining about how Orphen wasted his money by not teaching his son any tricks. But not even the old man was spotted._

"_Hey Old man you in here?" Orphen asked._

_He didn't receive and answer and was getting a bad feeling. He walked inside and looked around. He stepped over something and spotted something. He found a humanoid figure and walked over seeing Majic's shape. _

"_Hey Majic there you are…tell me what's going on," Orphen said._

_The figure didn't move. Orphen was about to get annoyed when he realized Majic was a statue. A spell? If so who could do this much damage besides Azalie and himself they were the best sorcerer's in the Tower of Fang and as much as he knew that was the only place of magic around._

_Orphen went back outside and managed to get to Cleo's house. The mansion was in the worst shape. He found Cleo in the same state. Normally he'd be glad Cleo was a statue and not annoying him but part of him was worried about this whole thing. He never thought he'd miss Cleo's voice even in a nightmare._

"_What's going on here?" Orphen asked._

_He heard a laughing and spotted someone in a black cloak who had apparently been watching him the whole time but for some reason Orphen had just noticed him. This person was apparently very strong if Orphen couldn't sense him. He must've done this but he wasn't from the Tower of Fang._

"_Don't you like my decorating?" The figure asked._

_The voice seemed almost demonic so he couldn't tell if this was a girl or a boy. Not that he could tell much of anything right now. _

"_You did this?" Orphen asked ready to cast a spell._

"_Yes…and you will be next," The voice said._

_The black figure seemed to be quicker and Orphen was blasted back into the mansion which seemed to crumble and the debris fell onto him. He heard the figure laughing as he got crushed by the falling debris of the mansion._

Orphen woke up near a campfire sweating heavily and breathing the same way.

'A dream?' Orphen thought, 'or was that a premonition…?'

"Hey so you're awake about time I was about to pour water on you," Cleo said, "Hey are you alright?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Cleo," Orphen said, "How long was I out?"

"A few hours you got said my voice was giving you a headache and fell asleep," Cleo replied, "I'm making supper."

Majic came back with some food and being chased by animals as usual.

"I said bring food not the entire forest," Cleo said, "Geeze can't you do anything without being attacked by birds or other forest creatures?"

"You try going into that forest Cleo," Majic replied, "They're scary and the birds thought I was trying to get to their nest."

Cleo growled and seemed to yell at the younger sorcerer more and this made Orphen glare at his two companions. 'Can't they go five minutes without bugging me?'

"Hey you two knock it off before I hit the both of you I just woke up I'm crabby and I don't want to hear it from you two right now!" he yelled and stood up walking off to an area to think.

"Geeze who woke up on the wrong side of the Tower today? Majic I wonder if it has anything to do with that dream?" Cleo asked.

"Orphen's been getting bad dreams for awhile now…I've noticed it…I wonder what they're about he never tells me…" Majic replied.

"Now that you mention it he did seem bothered by something when I saw him earlier well I'm sure he'll tell us eventually so let's just leave him alone to think," Cleo replied, "Oh well we'll just have to make a good supper and he'll cheer up. C'mon Majic your helping since it's both our faults he's in his normal bad attitude."

Majic sighed but helped Cleo out.

Sorry it's so short. But please Read and Review. Constructive Criticism is allowed but no saying stuff likes 'your story stinks' please don't say that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Conversations

(I don't own Orphen or the show)

When Orphen did return to camp he saw Cleo and Majic talking. Cleo was talking about some hot spring nearby of course and Majic was listening about to die of boredom. He wondered which one would see him first. Cleo queen of hot springs or Majic. He hoped it wasn't Cleo so he was relieved who it was. Majic saw him first and smiled.

"Hi master how was your walk?" Majic asked, "I made this fire…well it took a few tries but I made it."

"Wow Majic I'm impressed," Orphen said, "as for my walk it went okay sorry I got mad."

Cleo completely forgetting about the hot springs was shocked. Orphen said sorry, he never apologized without insulting one of them or some other saying behind it.

"You just…apologized," Cleo said, "I can't believe it you do know how to say sorry without an insult…and I was beginning to think you were heartless."

"Cleo?" Orphen asked.

"What?" Cleo asked.

"Shut up," Orphen replied, "anyways yes I apologized let's not act like it's a life changing moment okay?"

"So Master what was your dream about? I mean…you don't have to tell me," Majic said.

"A mysterious mist…it swallowed up Totokanta you and miss big mouth were statues along with everyone else in town," Orphen said.

Cleo chose to ignore the 'big mouth' comment and listened.

"Also there was this figure in my dream…I didn't sense him near me until he talked and seemed to use a spell I'm unaware of to knock me into a building," Orphen explained.

"So that's why you're so nice…you don't want to see me as a statue," Cleo said smirking. She had stood up and hand her hands together to tease Orphen.

"Cleo don't make me hit you…" Orphen replied sighing.

"Right…" Cleo said sitting down uncomfortably, "So uh…any idea who caused it in this dream?"

"No whoever it was had a dark cloak on…" Orphen said, "It's probably nothing though."

Orphen ate some of the food and sighed as Orphen heard laughing from a familiar source. Volcan…

"I am the dark figure of your nightmares fear me," Volcan said wearing a dark cloak which was actually a bed sheet.

"Nice try volcan…but you aren't him I'll even list reasons before I send you flying," Orphen said standing up and walking over to him to step on his back, "One his cloak wasn't a bed sheet, and two he didn't have an annoying voice."

"No Three?" Volcan asked laughing nervously mostly trying to get Orphen to spare him, "It was Dortin's idea, Dortin told me to dress up."

"Sure he did…" Orphen said dryly.

"Orphen…I had no part in this…" Dortin answered.

"Yeah I can guess that," Orphen said, "Hey Volcan tell me if you can see us from the sky okay?"

Orphen removed his foot and blasted Volcan who grabbed an unfortunate Dortin and the two went flying. (1)

"That takes care of that," Orphen said walking back over and sat down to eat more.

"Krylancelo," A voice called.

Hartia appeared using a spell and walked over to the group. Or rather it was him disguised as Black Tiger.

"Hey Shrimp man," Cleo said.

"It's not Shrimp man it's…oh forget it…" Hartia said, "I overheard you talking about your dream."

"So?" Orphen asked, "It's just a dream."

"No I don't believe it is…you the top student at the tower…"

"Get to the point," Orphen said.

"You didn't sense him until he talked there's only one tower that taught that kind of stealth…but it's impossible to even exist," Hartia said, "The Tower of Aden."

"Aden…I read about that once…or rather Azalie read it to me," Orphen said.

_Flashback_

_(Before Azalie turned into Dragon Lady as Cleo calls her)_

_"What are you reading Azalie?" Krylancelo asked._

_"Oh I didn't hear you come in," Azalie said with a smile, "I'm reading up on the Tower of Aden."_

_"Tower of Aden?" he asked._

_"Yes it's a tower that could rival The Tower of Fang but it's not around anymore," Azalie said, "According to this writing the holy ones sealed the tower away for it held too much power."_

_"Wow," He answered smiling, "The holy ones always had the strongest magic around anyways." _

_Azalie smiled._

_(End Flashback)_

"Who knew I'd hear that name again?" Orphen asked.

"Well according to what you just said the tower is sealed right?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah so there should be nothing to worry about," Majic said.

"Let's hope," Orphen answered.

"Hmm I have to tell this to the council immediately," Black Tiger/Hartia said and disappeared.

Meanwhile

"Stupid Orphen blasting us away…" Volcan said as they landed in a cave.

"No he blasted you! Since you bugged him," Dortin replied.

"Shut up Dortin…it's not my fault he's got a short temper…or no sense of humor…" Volcan said looking around the cave, "So where are we?"

Dortin looked around the cave noticing ancient writing and an odd shaped rock in the center.

"I can't read any of this but it must be a place of great power," Dortin said adjusting his glasses.

"Ha whatever look at this stupid rock," Volcan said hitting it with his foot.

"Volcan I wouldn't do that," Dortin said.

"Stop being paranoid it's just a rock," Volcan answered kicking it again.

The rock suddenly cracked and a light seemed to erupt from it exploding engulfing the two brothers.

When it cleared they found themselves on the ground and saw a figure standing there in dark clothes with a dark cloak looking down at them.

(Chapter 2 End)

And once again Volcan finds the trouble. Anyways stay tuned for my next chapter coming soon…not sure when but its coming I promise.

As for the number I put next to one of the sentences.

(1): Like Team Rocket blasts off Volcan and Dortin did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Orphen or the show

Orphen: why do you keep saying that?

Steph2: Orphen look money *Holds up cash*

Orphen: I no longer have any objections *grabs money to count*

Steph2: Anyways sorry I took so long to write this chapter but here's chapter 3

Chapter 3 The usual and unusual Trouble

Orphen was walking with Cleo and Majic trying to ignore Cleo talk about some hot spring which happened to be near a town that had a dress she wanted to buy.

"Another dress?" Orphen asked, "don't you have fifty dresses in that closet of yours already?"

"Well of course I…" Cleo started and got annoyed, "How do you know that?"

"Let's just say Volcan has a big mouth," Orphen said.

"Volcan…that little…" Cleo said as Leki barked in her arms, "Leki if we find Volcan again you know what to do."

"If we find him?" Orphen asked, "he'll be back he's like a cockroach that can't die."

"That's true," Cleo said, "so are you having those dreams anymore?"

"Nope not for a couple days," Orphen replied.

"You think Hartia told the elders master?" Majic asked.

"Probably," Orphen said.

"So now that your over this dream," Cleo said, "you really hated seeming me as a statue?"

"Yes but if you keep talking I'll turn you to stone myself you'd stop talking," Orphen said.

Cleo got annoyed and kicked Orphen in his leg.

"Hey that hurt you brat," Orphen growled.

"It was supposed to," Cleo answered growled.

Majic sighed and heard a laugh in the distance.

"Um master…" Majic started.

Cleo and Orphen were in the midst of an argument. Orphen stopped and listened as well.

"Hey don't ignore m…" Cleo started.

"Cleo quiet," Orphen said and Cleo took the hint.

"What is it?" Cleo asked.

Orphen felt a presence close to the one in his dream and looked at Majic.

"Majic protect Cleo," Orphen said.

"Master what is it?" Majic asked.

"Majic do it," Orphen said.

"Right," Majic said, "c'mon Cleo."

Cleo ran off with Majic and Orphen saw a stone like golem walking his way.

He noted he saw Volcan on it and wasn't really surprised but that golem was also showing the same aura as the one in his dream.

"Ha now who's scared Orphen?" Volcan asked, "I the great Volcan have a new ally are you surprised?"

"Not really," Orphen said, "You always seem to be bad luck for me."

"Orphen when you blasted Volc…" Dortin said.

"Dortin shut up idiot," Volcan answered, "we can finally get our revenge on Orphen."

"You mean your revenge!" Dortin said, "I don't want anything to do with it."

"You two done?" Orphen asked?

"Who asked you stupid sorcerer?" Volcan asked, "my giant defeat Orphen."

Orphen noticed the two jump down or rather Dortin was dragged down.

The giant walked up and swung at Orphen who jumped back.

'How can this thing have the same aura as the one in my dreams?' Orphen thought, 'Unless Volcan found the remains of that tower what an annoying troll..'

Orphen didn't expect another attack from the giant and hit a tree.

"Ha this is great," Volcan said, "hit him again my giant."

"Sometimes I worry about you," Dortin said.

"Shut up Dortin," Volcan replied.

"Dortin what is that thing?" Majic asked as Cleo followed him.

"When Orphen blasted us earlier we landed in some cave," Dortin said, "it had old writing in it."

"So let me guess he just opened something he wasn't supposed to?" Cleo asked.

"Yep," Dortin said, "and when he did this voice said they'd help him for breaking the seal."

"What an annoying troll," Cleo said.

Orphen got up and rubbed his head.

"You pack a punch I'll give you that," Orphen said, "but not good enough."

He cast a spell and destroyed the Golem though it had a strong barrier.

The golem giant's symbols glowed and Orphen saw Hartia appear.

"Your late," Orphen said. "Sorry Krylancelo," he said, "I mean Orphen…"

Hartia looked at the runes and closed his eyes.

"Well looks like this is from that tower…" Hartia said, "I'll take this to the tower for study."

He headed out and Orphen sighed.

"Okay Volca…." Orphen said and saw Volcan had skipped town, "stupid troll he's good at running away."

"Dortin is gone too," Majic said, "but he did tell me what happened."

"Tell me Majic," Orphen said, "we have to find that annoying troll."

"So no hot springs…" Cleo said sighing, "Oh well I get to vent my anger on Volcan."

Chapter 3 end

Again sorry it took so long to update I have major writers block

Orphen: hey this is chocolate money…

Steph2: *Holds Leki* And?

Orphen: It's really…good yeah good

Steph2: *smiles*


End file.
